hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
People Nation
People Nation is an alliance of street gangs generally associated with the Chicago area. They are rivals to the Folk Nation. The People Nation were formed much in the same way as the Folk Nation. In 1978, the El Rukns (now Black P. Stones), Vice Lords and Latin Kings formed an alliance of their own, and titled it the "People". Jeff Fort of El Rukns, Bobby Gore of the Vice Lords, and Gustavo Colon of the Latin Kings were very instrumental in the forming of this alliance. Among initial members to the People were the Mickey Cobras (then named the Cobra Stones), Latin Counts, Bishops, Insane Unknowns, Spanish Lords, soon after the Gaylords and the South Side Popes. Facts Gangs demonstrate their particular alignment by "representing" through symbols, colors, graffiti, hand signs, and words. Representing also encompasses the left side of the body. The People Nation Gangs wear all identifiers to the left. An earring in the left, a right pants leg rolled up, and a cap tilted to the left may all indicate affiliation to the alliance. The gang's hand sign is thrown to the left shoulder. The gang members fold their arms in a manner that is pointed to the left. The People Nation alliance in most instances uses a five-pointed star in their gang graffiti. The five-pointed star has its origins with the Black Stone Rangers/Black P. Stone Ranger Nation, one of the larger street gangs. The alliance's term "high five, six must die" is in reference to the five-pointed star versus the six-pointed star in the Folk Nation alliance. There are many other terms referring to fives over sixes such as "five in the sky, six must die" and also "5 poppin, 6 droppin." Commonly used by the People Nation alliance are drawings of pitchforks pointed down in disrespect to the Folk Nation alliance. Certain terms are used by the People Nation alliance such as "all is well" when greeting each other. The five-pointed star is not the only symbol used by the People Nation. Others include a 3D pyramid, a five-pointed crown, a die with its front-side showing five dots, a crescent moon with its concave side facing to the right and sometimes with a small five-pointed star to the right of that moon, and a symbol resembling the playboy bunny symbol. Major People Nation alliances Their is about 36/37 sets to the People nation alliance. * Almighty Saints * Almighty Vice Lord Nation * Black Cobra * Black P. Stones ** Black Stone Rangers * Black P. Stones (Jungles) * Chicago Gaylords * Four Corner Hustlers * Latin Kings * Mickey Cobras/Egyptian Cobras hipwiki * Almighty 12th Street Players Nation black-white * Almighty Bishops Nation BLACK / COPPER * Almighty Black P Stones Nation * Alimghty Fourth Generation Messiahs http://chicagogangs.org/index.php?pr=4GM Gold and White * Almighty Gaylords * Almighty Insane Latin Counts Nation * Almighty Latin Angels Nation royal blue and white * Almighty Latin King and Queen Nation * Almighty Latin Pachucos Nation * Almighty Latin Stones Nation black-red * Almighty Noble Knights Nation http://www.chicagogangs.org/index.php?pr=NOBLE_KNIGHTS_INFO * Almighty Party Players Nation * Almighty Popes Nation * Almighty Renegade Saints Nation * Almighty Stoned Freaks http://chicagogangs.org/index.php?pr=STONED_FREAKS black-red * Almighty Vice Lords Nation * Apache Stones * Aztec Souls black/brown * Blue Fin Black Disciples BLACK / RED / BLUE (MOSTLY RED AND BLACK ) * Chi West black/blue * Familia Stones Nation * Gangster Stones black and red * Gangster Stone Vice Lords Black - Gold - Red chicagogangs * Insane Latin Brothers Nation black-purple * Insane Unknowns Nation black-white * Insane Southside Popes Nation (Southside) black-white * Israelite Stones black-red-green * Mickey Cobras Nation * Maniac Four Corner Hustlers Black-Gold chicagogangs * Ridgeway Boys * Rubenite Stones * Titanic Stones black-red-green * Traveling Vice Lords BLACK / GOLD - BLACK / RED chicagogangs * Undertaker Vice Lords black-gold-red * Unknown Traveling Vice Lords black-gold-red * Unknown Vice Lords black-red Symbols * Almighty Saints Nation (STICKMAN WITH A CANE AND A HALO ABOVE IT WITH THREE RAYS COMING OFF THE HALO / HALO WITH THREE RAYS) * Insane Southside Popes Nation (DIAMOND, SHIELD, TOPHAT, pimp cane, GRIM REAPER) * Almighty 12th Street Players Nation * Almighty Bishops Nation * Almighty Black P Stones Nation * Alimghty Fourth Generation Messiahs * Almighty Gaylords * Almighty Insane Latin Counts Nation * Almighty Latin Angels Nation * Almighty Latin King and Queen Nation * Almighty Latin Pachucos Nation * Almighty Latin Stones Nation * Almighty Noble Knights Nation * Almighty Party Players Nation * Almighty Popes Nation * Almighty Renegade Saints Nation * Almighty Stoned Freaks * Almighty Vice Lords Nation * Apache Stones * Aztec Souls * Blue Fin Black Disciples * Chi West * Familia Stones Nation * Gangster Stones * Gangster Stone Vice Lords * Insane Latin Brothers Nation * Insane Unknowns Nation * Insane Southside Popes Nation (Southside) * Israelite Stones * Mickey Cobras Nation * Maniac Four Corner Hustlers * Ridgeway Boys * Rubenite Stones * Titanic Stones * Traveling Vice Lords * Undertaker Vice Lords * Unknown Traveling Vice Lords * Unknown Vice Lords Ethnicities * Four Corner Hustlers (ALL / MOSTLY BLACK) * Almighty Saints Nation (mostly latinos) * Almighty 12th Street Players Nation (mostly white) * Almighty Bishops Nation (mostly latino) * Black P. Stones (mostly black) * Alimghty Fourth Generation Messiahs (MOSTLY LATINO / SOME WHITE) * Almighty Gaylords (mostly white) * Almighty Insane Latin Counts Nation (mostly latinos) * Almighty Latin Angels Nation (mostly latinos) * Almighty Latin King and Queen Nation (mostly latino) * Almighty Latin Pachucos Nation (mostly latino) * Almighty Latin Stones Nation (mostly latino) * Almighty Noble Knights Nation (mostly white) * Almighty Party Players Nation (all-mostly latino) * Almighty Popes Nation (all white) * Almighty Stoned Freaks (mostly white) * Almighty Vice Lords Nation (Mostly Black) * Apache Stones (all black) * Aztec Souls (all latino) * Blue Fin Black Disciples (all black) * Chi West (all white/some latino) * Familia Stones Nation (latino/white) * Gangster Stones (mostly black) * Gangster Stone Vice Lords (all black) * Insane Latin Brothers Nation (mostly latino) * Insane Unknowns Nation (mostly latino) * Insane Southside Popes Nation (Southside) (MOSTLY WHITE / SOME LATINOS / SOME BLACK) * Israelite Stones (mostly black) * Jet Black Stones (african american) * Mickey Cobras Nation (mostly black) * Maniac Four Corner Hustlers (mostly black) * Ridgeway Boys (all latino) * Rubenite Stones (all black) * Titanic Stones (Black P. Stones set) (mostly black) * Traveling Vice Lords (mostly black) * Undertaker Vice Lords (ALL / MOSTLY BLACK) * Unknown Traveling Vice Lords (ALL / MOSTLY BLACK) * Unknown Vice Lords (MOSTLY BLACK) Links * gang colors of the People and Folk Nations See Also * List of People Nation gangs * Folk Nation * California, United-States Category:People Nation Category:Gangs *People Nation